


Save me

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biker Luka AU, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Gangsters, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Marinette has a new lovely studio. The bad thing about it: it's location at the outskirts of Paris, where dangerous bikers usually meet. Knowing this, Marinette is always cautious to wander at night, avoiding danger. Until their unavoidable confrontation happens and she's saved by... another biker?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LBSC Sprint fic challenge.
> 
> Visual prompt: Biker Luka art by LadyFreya123 (Link: https://ladyfreya123.tumblr.com/post/629611306226515968/im-really-sorry-but-i-needed-more-biker-luka-in)

Marinette was a young recently established fashion designer. With her rapid rise her fashion brand was achieving, a new atelier to keep her sewing supplies, clothing and a more spacious space to work became a need. 

Her new workroom was at the outskirts of Paris, where rents were cheap enough for her to afford them. Marinette loved her new studio, but not its location: those streets were known to have problems with bikers, alcoholics and drug dealers- society scum, some people called them. Being aware of that, she had always been careful not to wander around the streets during night time to avoid getting herself in unwanted situations. 

That night had been different. After a fancy party with other designers, she had to rush to the atelier. It was 1 AM and she was wearing high heels and an elegant short tight dress. The irregularly paved old streets were very narrow so the taxi couldn’t take her to the entrance of her studio. She walked there, passing some of the most dangerous streets of the city, carefully looking at her surroundings and trying not to be seen. After recovering her forgotten smartphone, she moved back to the taxi. Her heels were loud at her steps and her dress accentuated the curves of her body as she walked. She didn’t pass unnoticed by some bikers as soon as she turned around the corner of the street next to her atelier. They were smoking and drinking beside their bikes, their eyes devouring the lady in front of them.

“Wow, look at that candy”

“I could eat that ass for dinner”

“Come play with us, beautiful”

Marinette froze in fear. ‘ _Oh no_ ’. She tried to run away, but her heel broke. ‘ _no no no_ ’ she begged, as the men approached. She feared the worst.

“What’s going on here” a voice suddenly called, and all eyes focused on the man that had just arrived.

He was getting off of his bike from the other side of the street, securing it to stand and removing his helmet, giving the thugs a deadly glare. His deep blue eyes and blue hair piqued Marinette’s attention, confused: he didn’t look like those men threatening her despite being a biker too. 

“You shouldn’t be here this late at night. It’s dangerous. And you shouldn’t be out wearing these clothes around here” he told her, showing a worried yet angry expression to Marinette. “Go. I’ll take care of this punks”

“Hey! Who are you!?” one of them yelled. 

“Baby, don’t listen to him, let’s go have some fun!” another insisted, trying to get close to her. The blue-haired man stood on their way. 

“Run,” he commanded.

And she ran. Her broken heel made her slower but she reached the taxi, panting, more due to the nervousness than her effort. She felt relieved. ‘ _Who is the man that saved me? I forgot to thank him…_ ’ she thought inside the taxi.

* * *

The next day she was out late at the atelier, she wore sneakers. She was still wearing nice clothes- as every fashion designer should-, but she was ready to defend herself taking some precautions, just in case.

As the designer turned at the corner of the street, there they were again: the biker gang. Her body felt stiff as she hid, holding her breath, without making any sound. Before she could take more than two silent steps, a hand abruptly touched her shoulder from behind. She gasped as she quickly turned to look back, grabbing something from her bag and getting ready to attack.

A sigh left out her mouth and she relaxed a little at the sight of the boy who saved her the last time.

“Why are you back here?” he asked.

“I work here. My atelier is around the corner”

“At this time? These streets are dangerous, you should know it” he reproached her.

“I came prepared this time! I have this with me!” Marinette then proudly raised her hands and pointed her ‘weapon’ to the blue eyed man.

“A selfie-stick? Seriously?” The young blue-haired man snorted.

“What? A selfie-stick can kill people!” she defended herself, offended. 

“Right…” The biker was smiling at her pouting face. “What’s your name?”

“Marinette”

He smiled at the sound of her cute name, but then he became serious. “Look, Marinette. You shouldn’t come back here at this hour. It’s dangerous and I won’t be always here to help you”, he sighed. “I can accompany you to a safer area today but I hope I don’t have to meet you here this late at night again”. 

The designer shyly nodded and they walked together in silence. When they reached one of Paris’ main avenues, the taxi Marinette called was already waiting for her. 

“Thank you, for today... and the other day… uhm...”

“Luka”

“Thank you, Luka". She stretched her body up and forward and kissed his cheek before getting in the taxi and disappearing in the dark. There was a warm feeling growing in her heart.

* * *

Marinette cursed when she noticed she had lost track of time while working once more and that it was night- again. Luka was going to get angry if he found out, but a part of her wanted an excuse to see him again too. She would be careful, have her stick prepared and be ready to attack those gangsters if needed. 

She closed the door of the atelier and started walking, slowly, keeping an eye at her surroundings. The streets were dark and she could hear the sound of the loud motors and laughs of those punks around the corner. Marinette walked slowly, trying to become invisible. But luck was not on her side when she tripped on a can and bumped into a streetlight. The metallic sound startled the gang who looked directly at her.

“Oh, the snack is back”

“Come here, little lady”

“We’ll play with you”

“No!” Marinette screamed, holding her selfie-stick “Stay back!”

“What do you pretend to do with this, miss?” said one of the men, pitying her. 

“You think you can hurt us with this toy?” another said, liking his lips in excitment. 

Marinette was scared, trembling in fear. “ _No…_ ” she sobbed, closing her eyes strongly ‘ _Luka… Save me!_ ’.

Out of nowhere, a motor sound approaching was heard behind her: another biker. The young woman froze and couldn’t react at first, but thanks to the street light over him she could notice the blue hair tips coming out of his helmet.

“Marinette, jump on!” the biker loudly called.

“Luka!” she cried. And she ran the fastest she could, tossing the stick at them, gaining some seconds and getting on the motorbike, holding tight to Luka from the back. He speeded, while the rest of the men chased them on foot before moving back to ride their bikes to go after them. 

Luka rode his bike to a close-by hidden street and, after confirming the gangsters had lost track of them, he stopped his bike and took off his helmet. 

“I told you not to come again!” he scolded the scared trembling girl. “They could have hurt you…!” his long fingers approached her face, caressing her cheeks softly. Marinette blushed as she stared at his deep blue eyes. "If the world was fair you wouldn’t have to worry about this. But it’s not. And a selfie-stick can’t overtake 3 grown-up punks. Why do you keep risking yourself like this?"

“I lost track of time and… I wanted to see you again and… 

"Why? You don’t know me".

"I know you’re not a usual biker… You’re gentle… And kind…" she said, getting lost in his surprised eyes. “And I believed you would save me if something happened…”

"You shouldn’t judge people by their looks or stereotypes".

"You’re right… You’re proof enough" she covered her chuckle with her hand. 

Luka giggled. "You're a pretty and funny girl, Marinette. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt".

"I think I like you", she declared in a spat. And Luka blushed in a way a biker wouldn’t, as his eyes scanned her. 

"You’re freezing,” he noticed, realizing her trembling wasn’t because of her fear or embarrassment, but due to the cold from the short bike ride. He took off his jacket and offered to her. “Wear this"

"Thank you", she accepted, putting it on. "My taxi must be gone already…" she sighed.

"I’ll take you home, if you want. But next time you need to go to your studio this late, tell me and I’ll come to get you”. He grabbed a pocket-sized pen from his key-holder and held her hand to write some numbers on her wrist. “Here’s my number. I work nearby, so I can wait for you". Luka gazed at her hopeful eyes not letting her hand go and spoke again, blushing a bit. “I like you too, Marinette. I want to get to know you better, if it's ok"

“Ok…”, she nodded shyly. "Luka?"

"Yeah?"

“Will you take me for a ride?" she cutely asked. Luka responded offering her a spare helmet with a smile on his face.

During their long way to her home on his motorbike, Marinette could feel his warm back and his heartbeat on her chest. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, too, revolting for the gentleman biker that saved her three times already. She could also smell the cigarettes as she held tightly to him, enjoying the chill breeze of Paris night air.

  
' _I have the feeling this is the beginning of something special_ ', she thought.


End file.
